Sonic X/Quotes
Sonic X is a anime about Sonic the Hedgehog. This page contains various quotes from the English 4kids dub of Sonic X. Series 1 Season 1 'Chaos Control Freaks' :Dr. Eggman: You'll never stop me now, Sonic! All I have to do is to push this little button. :Sonic the Hedgehog: Yeah, if you can push it before I grab it. :Chris: My name's Christopher. Do you have a name? :Sonic: Yeah, I have a name. My name is Sonic the Hedgehog. :Truck driver: What is this, Halloween?! :Sonic: So they can talk... :Police officer #1: What is that thing? :Police officer #2: Looks like a big hedgehog. :Police officer #1: A blue hedgehog? :Police officer #2: Well, whatever it is, we better get it out of here. Hey, buddy, want to ride with us down to the station? :Police officer #1: Should I call for backup? :Police officer #2: I have three kitty cats at home. I think I can handle this little fella. folds his arms and frowns :Police officer #1: Did you see that? That thing's got an attitude. A bad one. :Police officer #2: Yeah? Well, He won't get away from me! at Sonic but Sonic dodges :Police officer #1: his truncheon Why, you little-- :Sergeant: slight German accent Take it easy. I think we can handle this without getting rough. Duffy, get behind him. :Duffy: Right, Sarge. :Sergeant: Okay Now, when I say the word, we're all going to jump into him at once. Alright then, is everybody ready? LET'S DO IT! sergeant and 3 policemen jump at Sonic :Police officer #3: Okay, Sarge, I think I got his leg! :Police officer #2: I got 'em round the neck, Sarge! :Sergeant: Alright, let's put him out at the count to 3. 1, 2, 3! officers all pull, and fall over. They were in fact holding onto themselves; Sonic had dodged and was now sitting atop a patrol car, wondering what was going on. Suddenly he is enclosed in a butterfly net :All: Aah, aah, aah! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! :Police officer #4: Don't worry, Sarge! I got him! races off, pulling Policeman 2 along with him. The other policemen grab the net, but Sonic is too fast. He jumps over another patrol car, with its door open, but the policemen are bundled inside :Sergeant: Attention, all units! Attention, all units! There is a blue hedgehog headed north on Central Street, towards the on-ramp to 101. to 2 policemen driving :Police officer #5: I've never heard of a blue hedgehog before, have you? :Police officer #6: It must be one of those fancy new sports cars from overseas. Hey, if we catch it, maybe the captain will let us drive it! :Police officer #5: I bet it has one of those cute little hood ornaments that looks like a hedgehog. lands on the bonnet of the car, in a pose reminiscent of a hood ornament :Sonic: at the camera I don't know how I got here, but I gotta find a way to get out. off the bonnet and races off, leaving the policemen dumbfounded :Police officer #6: Hey, Did you see... what I just saw? :Police officer #5: I think I did, but I wish I didn't. 'Sonic the the Rescue' 'Chaos Emerald Saga' Season 2 'Chaos Saga' 'Shadow Saga' 'Eggmoon Saga' 'Eggman for President' :Eggman: Don't tell me, you metalic meatheads think this hero act is for real. :Secretary: Mr. President, what is it, sir? :President: Dr. Eggman! He tricked us again! :Eggman: Hehehe you found me out, eh? :President: You made a fool out on me for the last time! :Eggman: From the sound to the crowd, I'm the hero and you're the fool, Mr. President. :President: This is terrible! :Eggman: Just listen to those numbskulls, they're calling for me to be their new leader. :President: What, what about me? :Eggman: You, Mr. President, are my hostage! :Eggman: I warn you. One step closer and he's finished! :President: Careful you don't squeeze the air out. 'Emerl Saga' Season 3 'So Long Sonic' Category:Sonic the Hedgehog TV Shows Quotes